


Impatience

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Ryeowook was happy.  He was able to finally spend some time with his boyfriend in his hotel room.   It would be fun and...Dammit.Kyuhyun was playing one of those games again.  This was one of the few moments they could spend together while working and Kyuhyun was playing games.  He couldn't help but be annoyed by that.It was ok.  Ryeowook could be an evil maknae too.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first ever KyuWook stories. A common theme in my stories involving Kim Ryeowook is that he typically is the dominant one of the pair. You've been warned. Otherwise, please enjoy. :)

Ryeowook was sure the last ten words that had come out of Kyuhyun’s mouth would have made a sailor blush.  His beautiful lover was currently sitting in front of a computer screen, typing away, and with no awareness that he had even come into the room.  It wasn’t like he didn’t have the code to come in, but seriously Kyuhyun should be more alert when he got caught up in his games.

 

He walked over to him and moved so he was in his line of vision.  “Hey.” he whispered and waved his hand to him.   The older male slid closer to his gamer boyfriend and wrapped an arm partially around his neck.  Kyuhyun looked over and smiled giving Ryeowook a quick kiss before quickly getting reabsorbed in his world and shutting everything else out. 

 

If you were to ask Kim Ryeowook about his level of patience, he would tell you it was pretty high or at least hoped you believed it or he had convinced himself of it at that very moment, but right now being patient wasn’t what was on his mind.   Patience wouldn’t be on Kyuhyun’s mind either when he realized how much Wookie wanted his attention.  Ryeowook had finally gotten a moment to come and spend some time in the hotel room with Kyuhyun and the last thing he wanted to be ignored for was a game.

 

“Kyu~ come on, you can stop for a bit now right?” he tried using a pouty voice that they both knew wasn’t going to work or really fit Ryeowook outside of a performance.  To increase his odds, the eternal maknae stripped his shirt off, showing his sexy, defined chest and abs.  

 

To his credit, Kyuhyun did glance over at the older male before biting his tongue a bit and trying to focus his full concentration on his game.  “No.  As tempting as that – you – are… I’m in the middle of something really important…” he said trailing off as he started what seemed to be extremely irritated typing.

 

Ryeowook moved annoyed by what was going on.  His eyes traveled over his boyfriend’s face and couldn’t help but take a moment to stare at his unkempt hair, cute glasses, and the crinkling of his brow as he concentrated on his task.  If his darling Kyu wasn’t already absorbed in his game, he could be running his fingers through that hair and fighting him for dominance with their tongues.  He pressed his lips together trying to taper some of his annoyance down before he just threw the computer across the room.  It’s not like he could…

 

Well.

 

Actually….

 

The idea came to him as he smiled and then moved behind the sexy gamer.   Ryeowook pushed the chair in a way to cause it to bend and forced Kyuhyun to quickly stand up or fall.   He heard the annoyed growl from his lover as Kyuhyun was now standing up and bending over to enter commands or whatever the hell he had to do for that game.

 

“Seriously, Ryeowook?  I said I was busy.” Kyuhyun said with his eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“Oh I know, but I forgot the part where I said I cared.”  the older male answered as he pressed against Kyu from behind.  “Let’s see how long you concentrate then, Kyuhyun.  I expect you to win your little match for me. Ok, baby?”

 

Kyuhyun wanted to say something in return but two things happened in the next instance.  First, he had to quickly change strategies.  Second, Ryeowook’s hand was in his pants slowly stroking him.  The feeling of that hand on him made him bite his lip as to not make a sound.  If Ryeowook wanted to play, then they could play.

 

Ryeowook already knew what he was doing to his lover.  He already knew that Kyuhyun would take it as a challenge and do his best not to react much.  The hardening length in his hands just proved what a futile battle it would be for the maknae however.  His hand slowly slipped from Kyuhyun’s pants and then undid them before sliding them down and off along with Kyuhyun’s underwear. 

 

Slowly, he slid his hands up the gamer’s body making sure to take his dear sweet time to lick and nibble along those sexy legs.   He could hear his lover’s breath becoming a bit more labored, but didn’t stop as he nibbled on the soft globes of Kyuhyun’s backside.  There was a soft, frustrated grunt signaling that Kyuhyun had made a mistake in his game.   “No no.  Concentrate Kyu~.  I told you that you have to win for me.” he said and Kyuhyun could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

In hindsight, it may have just been easier to accept a loss and give Ryeowook what he wanted, but he hadn’t.  Now he was being made to perform in two different ways with more pressure than he could say he has felt in a while.   He had to beat his darling Wookie and he had to beat this game.   This shouldn’t be so damn hard.  He was the evil maknae of Super Junior and could do whatever he set his mind to including…

 

“Ah…”

 

The sweet note left Kyuhyun’s lips as he felt Ryeowook’s mouth lightly sucking and nibbling on his sac.  He knew if he looked down several things would happen, and at least one of them would give Ryeowook his assured victory in their little game.   All he had to do was keep focused on the computer screen and everything would be just fine.

 

Ryeowook moved his attentions up to Kyuhyun’s length and licked around the swollen head before sucking on it lightly.  The irregular breathing from his lover was getting him excited faster than he had planned, but he wasn’t going to stop.   He continued to lick and suck on the head until finally he moved, sliding around him, and standing up behind Kyuhyun once more.

 

He pulled a tube of lubrication out of his pocket and opened it before spreading the liquid on a few of his fingers.  “Now to see how well you do with this.” he nearly sang to Kyuhyun in a very taunting manner.  Ryeowook slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of the taller male and thrust it in a few times before he pushed in another.  His free hand was used to push his own pants and underwear down so he could kick them off. 

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing was much heavier now and moans were slipping from his mouth whether he had wanted them to or not.   “Ryeo…wook…ah…” he gasped looking down at the keyboard as his eyes fluttered shut, before he grunted and opened them once more shaking his head.  His focus was completely split in half, but he wouldn’t deny that his focus on what Ryeowook was doing to him was beginning to overtake his thoughts.

 

The third finger that he felt inside of him had him bending over a bit further so that he could play easier.  He couldn’t resort to begging out loud even if his ass did twitch as if asking for Ryeowook to do more already.  The semi-dark chuckle from those gorgeous lips made him blush in embarrassment, but he’d just have to get the slightly older male back another way.

 

After what had to be the slowest preparation ever, he finally felt Ryeowook lining up behind him and then slowly pushing past his tight ring of muscle as he entered him.  With his headset having been turned down this entire time, he could hear the pretty words of Ryeowook complimenting him and the moans his lover made as he took him.  It was sexy to hear the way his elder moaned his name when he took him and if he could Kyuhyun would listen to it all day.

 

Control.  He needed to extend this and keep control of the situation and his challenge.  It was just… Ryeowook couldn’t decide if Kyuhyun sounded more beautiful singing for millions upon millions of fans or moaning his name and pleading for him to go faster.  He sped up his thrusts for the both of them as he watched Kyu’s head drop down a bit more towards his computer.  He knew the other was still playing, but that playing was hardly his main focus.  “Do you want me to touch you, Kyu-ah? Beg me a little.” he asked with his voice sounding a bit deeper due to sex. He would have asked him to beg more, but he was pretty sure that he, personally, couldn’t take that right now.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t wanted to beg him, but even as he tried to play the game, he knew needed more.  “Please Wookie… please touch me.” he asked heavily panting.

 

Ryeowook’s hand slid around and found his lover’s previously neglected length.  He started stroking him once more while making sure he paid special attention to the head as he straightened up a bit.  The slightly different position also helped him to be able to thrust a bit deeper into his lover. 

 

The moans left Kyuhyun’s lips faster now as the new position allowed Ryeowook to cause him more pleasure than before.  He was blindly playing his game as his mind focused on his impending climax.  “So close…” he gasped out as he felt that hand lightly fondle his sac while stroking his base, as Ryeowook changed the angle again causing him to scream.

 

The scream was the end as Kyuhyun felt his body shuddering and his climax overtake him.  He was barely aware of his lover’s own climax, but more than aware of Ryeowook pulling out of him moments later.

 

Both singers were panting and trying to catch their breath.  Ryeowook recovered first.  “So… did you win?” he asked.

 

Kyuhyun blindly hit one button, slipped his headset off, and moved to the side.  The screen was clearly showing him as the winner of the match even though he hadn’t been able to pay attention to the screen for the last half of the battle.  After a moment, he shut the computer and stood up unsteadily. 

 

Ryeowook looked at him with a smirk.  “I knew you could do it.” he said before he felt Kyuhyun take his face and kiss him passionately.  He returned the kiss just as passionately and held on to Kyu.  “Come on, let’s take a bath together and I’ll wash your hair for you.”

 

The maknae smiled and kissed him again.  “Sounds like a good plan.  I love you, Wookie.”

 

“I love you too, but if you ignore me again Kyuhyun, I’ll bring the toys out next time.” Ryeowook warned him with a slight glare on his face before it relaxed.

 

Kyuhyun nodded, but he couldn’t help but think he might have to ignore his lover again with that sort of threat.


End file.
